


Three Go In Two Come Out

by misseshermionemalfoy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suicide, this is really dark stuff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseshermionemalfoy/pseuds/misseshermionemalfoy
Summary: Jace commits the suicide he has been wanting to commit for ten years.





	Three Go In Two Come Out

**Author's Note:**

> DARK STUFF!!!! VIEWER BEWARE!

Jace looks down at the rushing water of the Hudson River below him. He’s on some godforsaken bridge, up high. He’s looking down and thinking,  _ this is how it ends.  _

 

A lifetime of abuse. 

 

To love is to destroy. 

 

To be loved is to be the one destroyed. 

 

Lilith doesn’t know it but he’s escaped her OwlJace prison through love. The one person who loves him more than Clary, Alec, of course. 

 

Alec’s romantic love for his parabatai, whatever traces of it were there were enough to set him free. 

 

_ Three go in, three come out. _

 

Not this time though. Jace steps forward into nothingness. Surely just hitting the water will knock him unconscious. He’ll drown or freeze to death by the time they get to him. If anyone is actually looking. 

 

A hand grabs him by the belt and he knows who it is before he can even voice his disappointment. 

 

Alec. 

 

Always Alec. 

 

Standing next to Alec is Izzy and they’re both working fiercely to pull him up. “LET ME GO!” 

 

“NO!” Alec growls at his parabatai. 

 

“I WANT TO DIE!” 

 

“I DON’T CARE! WE CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!” Alec says, selfishly. 

 

Izzy has him by the arms and she hauls him over the side with the strength he didn’t know she possessed. 

 

Before either Alec or Izzy knows what’s going on Jace jumps free, falling, falling. 

 

He hits the water with a splat. It’s a moving river with currents and undertows. 

 

Alec screams. It’s just like when Jace died in Alicante. 

 

This time it’s for real. 

 

Alec breaks down, falling to his knees, screaming Jace’s name. He looks at his parabatai rune, it’s fading. “Fuck! JACE! NO!” 

 

The feeling in his chest is the same as it was nearly two weeks ago when Jace had died then. Only this time there will be no wish to bring his invincible parabatai back.  

  
_ Three go in two come out. _


End file.
